


33. Antony calls Stephen as promised

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	33. Antony calls Stephen as promised

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Nine hours ahead in the timezone dance means calling at six am Thursday morning _his_ time in order to get Stephen safely at home Wednesday night. As promised. Still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the coffeemaker burbling away, Antony settles in a chair, one leg thrown over the arm and rings his boy.

Stephen had hit the gym after work, despite being wiped out from a heavy day on set, indeed he'd pushed himself until his body was shaking. The few days since his Sir had left had been hard on Stephen - and not just because of the subtle but ever present ache in his balls - but because for the first time Stephen carries a hole, a missing part where his Sir and lover should be. When he'd gotten home, he'd showered and then pulled on some thin cotton pj bottoms and a tee, only then had he approached the kitchen to see there was to eat. Restless and unsettled he's poking at some cheese when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Antony says softly, smiling instantly at the sound of his boy's voice. "This an okay time to talk?"

"Hey..." A smile curves Stephen's mouth, even so, he looks tired - worn out. "Yeah, of course it is, I've been counting the hours..." he admits.

"Me too, although mostly I was sleeping," Antony says, smile deepening. "I was dreaming about you though."

"Yeah? S'early for you isn't it?" Stephen's pushed the fridge door shut and made his way into the near dark of his living room to settle on the couch. "What were you dreaming..."

"You'll laugh," Antony says, stretching to turn the lamp on beside him. "I was dreaming I was home, sleeping with you. I was really disappointed when my alarm went off and I found out you were a pillow."

Stephen grins, chuckles, "A pillow? You weren't humping it were you?" he teases softly. Because fuck, he's felt like doing that himself in recent days.

"Maybe a little," Antony teases back. "How are you? How's work?"

"I'm tired, work's been kicking my ass, and I've been putting in extra time at the gym," Stephen admits, his voice dropping. _I'm missing you...so much more than normal..._

"Keeping your mind off your cock?" Antony murmurs, although there's something in Stephen's voice... fuck.

"Something like that, yeah," Stephen replies quietly, there's a moment's silence then, "I'm missing you..." And despite himself, there's a catch in his voice; vulnerability

Antony's chest tightens. "I'm missing you too," he says, every bit as softly. "I'm sorry I have to be away."

"It's more... difficult, this time," Stephen closes his eyes, his hand coming up to cover them. "I don't know why... it's only been a few days..."

"Do you think it's because I left you hard?" And not just hard, but hard after a pretty intense scene _and_ another fucking right before he left. "Or is it just me being gone?"

"It's not about my fucking dick," Stephen spits out, and then he sucks in a breath, an apology following almost instantly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Sir, Tony...that was out of order..." He rubs his eyes, his forehead. "It's you...not being here, and how fucking pathetic that makes me, that I can’t deal,"

It's not what he meant but Antony lets it go. "Missing me doesn't make you pathetic," he says. "It makes you normal. It _sucks_ having your lover half way around the fucking world."

"Yes it does," Stephen agrees, relieved his lover's letting his slip up pass. "Yeah it really does," he blows out a breath. "I'm sorry, for landing this on you... I knew what I was getting into with you, but this time...it's hard." And Stephen's not at all sure why he's feeling like this, so needy.

"I know and we'll probably take turns finding it hard," Antony says, although he's still thinking there's an element of sub drop here, even after a few days. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet, not tonight." He drops his hand away and stares up at the ceiling. "That's what I was contemplating when you called, I'm not really hungry," he manages a smile. "Really? You're fussing over if I've eaten? When we haven't seen each other, spoke to each other in days?"

Antony chuckles. "I was thinking that if you hadn't eaten, it might have something to do with how you're feeling," he says. "So when we finish here I want you to make sure you eat something. Get some protein into you."

"Yes Sir," Stephen's reply is automatic. "How's the job? Going smoothly? Is Marcus behaving?"

Antony laughs. "Marcus is being Marcus and the job's going fine." It might actually even finish up a day or two early but that's the last thing he wants to mention right now. Get either of their hopes up. He glances at his watch, does a few quick calculations. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to go soon. I haven't even had my shower yet. You want to come with me on the phone or film it for me later? Once you've eaten," he tacks on firmly.

A little shiver of lust skitters along Stephen's spine, despite how he's feeling. "With you...please..." he murmurs with a voice gone rough. "Please Sir...tell me what to do..."

"Get your cock out, boy," Antony says, shifting in the chair. "Stroke it for me."

Pushing down his pjs Stephen scoops out his dick and balls, he spits on his hand and then curls his fingers around his cock, it's not hard yet, but it's swelling fast, his breath hitches a little. "I am Sir...getting hard for you."

"Good." God. Antony closes his eyes, picturing Stephen touching himself. "Tell me when you're fully hard."

Pushing his tee up with the other hand Stephen pets over his chest, plucking at his nipples, as he squeezes his cock, the phone tucked in against his shoulder. "I am...hard...aching..."

"I want you close," Antony says, freeing his cock from his pajama pants, his hand wrapped around it, stroking to the sound of Stephen's voice, to the sounds he makes. "I want you so fucking close you can taste it."

It doesn't take long at all, pre cum dribbles freely from the slit, and Stephen's throat flushes as he gets more and more aroused, little whimpery noises spill from his lips. "Hmmm, now...I...please...please let me..."

"You don't sound nearly desperate enough," Antony says, because yeah, he is a bastard and he wants _more_.

A stuttered breath, and Stephen's voice cracks. "Please! I...I have to, Sir I have to, I can't...please please Sir..." And now Stephen's worried he'll cum before he's been given permission, and that is the very last thing he needs right now.

"Do it. Come for me, boy," Antony demands, roughly working his own cock, so close already it won't take much.

The phone falls from Stephen's shoulder as his hips snap up, he cums hard, his jizz spattering his chest, up and onto his chin. A pained sounding cry escapes his throat and then when he slumps back Stephen can see spots at the edges of his vision. He reaches down, fumbling for the phone and presses it to his ear with a trembling hand. He doesn't speak, merely pants down the line.

Antony follows Stephen over on a rough groan, thick white striping his fingers. "Good boy," he murmurs, wiping his hand on a tissue.

Eyes sliding shut Stephen lets the words wash over him. "Thank you," he murmurs, little aftershocks making him twitch.

"I want you to go eat and then I want you to take a nice hot bath," Antony says. "Read a book, listen to some music, just take down time and make sure you get a good sleep tonight. I'll try and give you a quick call tomorrow. If not, I'll make sure I text you."

"Okay," Stephen agrees, only half listening to the words. He wipes his hand on his tee and pulls the pjs back up over his sticky cock. He feels incredibly tired and smothers a yawn.

"You can skip the bath if you want but eat," Antony says with a smile. "I love you."

"Okay I will," the words murmured, Stephen smiles at his lover's words. "Miss you," he returns.

"Me too," Antony nods. "Night," he whispers, hesitating for a moment before he finally ends the call.


End file.
